


Who wants to live forever?

by Teddalino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am way too curious about immortality, Immortal Harry, Queen (Band) References, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddalino/pseuds/Teddalino
Summary: Fan theory: in killing Voldemort, Harry becomes immortal. One must die by the hand of the other.
Kudos: 6





	Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright peeps, this is my first fic, it is not beta read and I am not a native English speaker. Enjoy.

Who wants to live forever?

There are moments when Harry thinks he should have stayed dead. 

Prophecies are dangerous things, always subjective, never clear, never explicit, always teasing and twisting. Judge it important and you may end up fulfilling it instead of preventing it. Dismiss it and it might come back later to bite you in the arse.

Harry sometimes ponders about just how many prophecies are actually self-fulfilling and not fate or destiny or whatever the rest is called.  
He wonders if he could have predicted this outcome, if he could have prevented it.

How long does immortality last? Literally forever? Will he live to see the downfall of the world as he knows it and survive that? Will he live through unimaginable pain and loss and suffering? Will he find piece when planet earth finally dies or will he be doomed to wander in the fog between life and death once his body has been destroyed? Can his body be destroyed?  
Immortality has a lot to hold up against. Life is pretty deadly after all.  
Will he ever get to see his family again? All the friends he lost in the war and the ones that he will undoubtedly outlive?

Sometimes Harry asks himself if it was really worth it, to give up the peace he had found briefly in death for a lifetime of loss. Every time he thinks that, he feels guilty at the implication that letting Voldemort live, letting Voldemort win, letting him reach his goal of immortality, would have been better than this reality.

Who dares to love forever?

But no, in the end, he knows he made the right choice. He came back to fight for his friends, their futures, and to make a better tomorrow. He came back because he loved them too much to give them up. 

He has to learn to love life anew, every day until the end of times.

And as he listens to Freddie Mercury belting out the chorus he smiles and thinks he'll make it. He'll just take life one day at a time.


End file.
